


My Love Song

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bromance, Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic





	

“ขอโทษที่ทำเสียงดัง” แจ็คสันที่เพิ่งก้าวเท้าเข้าห้องนอนเอ่ยขึ้นเสียงเบาเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นพบว่ารูมเมทของเขาที่ควรจะนอนไปตั้งแต่สี่ทุ่มกำลังมองอยู่

มาร์คพยักหน้า มองสมุดและดินสอในมืออีกฝ่าย “เขียนเพลงเหรอ”

“อื้อ… นอนไม่หลับเลยออกไปเขียนเล่น ๆ ข้างนอก จะได้ไม่เปิดไฟกวนพี่ แต่ก็ไม่ได้อะไรเยอะหรอก … พี่ล่ะ? นอนไม่หลับเหรอ” มาร์คพยักหน้าแทนคำตอบ เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วก็เลยถามต่อ “ให้ผมร้องเพลงกล่อมไหม”

“ใครที่ไหนเขาฟังแร็พกล่อมนอน”

“ตลกละ พี่อ่ะ” แจ็คสันหัวเราะ “จะว่าไปก็ยังไม่เคยร้องเพลงกล่อมพี่นอนเลย”

“ไว้วันอื่นแล้วกัน” ตัดบทแล้วก็เลื่อนตัวเข้าใต้ผ้าห่ม หันหน้าไปอีกทาง

“อ้าว… พี่ง่วงแล้วเหรอ”

 

มาร์คไม่ตอบ  
พอเดินอ้อมไปดูก็พบว่าหลับไปแล้ว ง่าย ๆ เลย ทิ้งกันเฉยเลย ไหนเมื่อกี๊บอกนอนไม่หลับ แจ็คสันบ่นในใจยืดยาวก่อนจะนั่งลงบนพื้น ยื่นมือออกไปบีบปลายจมูกโด่งเบา ๆ ขยับเข้าใกล้อีกหน่อยแล้วก็ยืดตัวขึ้นวางคางลงบนเตียง สายตาจับจ้องอยู่ที่ใบหน้าเนียนใส

 

ไม่ว่าจะกี่ปีผ่านไป ไม่ว่าจะเมื่อไรก็น่ารักเสมอเลยน้า…

 

 

นั่งมองอยู่พักใหญ่ในที่สุดก็ทนไม่ไหว หยิบสมาร์ทโฟนออกมาเก็บภาพจนได้ มองภาพในโฟโต้โรลแล้วก็ยิ้มไม่หุบเลย อย่างกับคนบ้า แจ็คสัน หวังเป็นคนบ้าอย่างที่มาร์ค ต้วนชอบบ่นบ่อย ๆ จริง ๆ นั่นล่ะ เขามักจะเถียงคนโตกว่ากลับไปด้วยสารพัดเหตุผล แต่ก็มีอยู่ประโยคหนึ่งที่ยังไม่กล้าใช้สักที

 

ผมไม่ได้เป็นคนบ้า ผมเป็นคนที่ชอบพี่ต่างหาก…

 

 

แจ็คสันตัดสินใจลุกขึ้นยืน ลูบผมอีกฝ่ายอย่างเบามือก่อนเดินกลับมาที่เตียงของตัวเอง จัดแจงชาร์จโทรศัพท์มือถือแล้วก็หยิบสมุดและดินสอขึ้นมาเขียนตามความคิดที่กำลังแล่นอยู่ในหัวด้วยลายมือหวัด ๆ

 

ในอีกสองนาทีถัดมา แจ็คสันเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไป  
เขากวาดตามองตัวอักษรโย้เย้เรียงกันบนกระดาษ ฮัมทำนองในลำคอแล้วก็ยิ้มกว้าง

 

พี่บอกว่าไว้วันอื่นค่อยให้ผมร้องเพลงกล่อมใช่ไหม โอเค…

 

 

ผมมีเพลงที่อยากจะร้องให้พี่ฟังแล้วนะ เพลงรักของผม

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic


End file.
